just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Us Under The Sunshine
) |artist=Wanting Qu ( ) |game(s)= |year=2013 |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= / / / |dance_mode= Dance Crew |pictogram_color= / / / |glove_color=Neon Yellow/Light Pink/ Dark Pink/Light Blue |lyrics_color=Red |original_game= }}"Us Under The Sunshine" ( ) by ( ) is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4), all of whom have thin black outlines. Graduation All four coaches start off in graduation gowns complete with a . After throwing their caps, their gowns also disappear, leaving them in casual clothing. P1 P1 has short black hair and is wearing a shiny light blue top with a yellow collar. She is also in a hot pink skirt. She is wearing a pair of yellow high heels. P2 P2 'has neatly-combed hair. He is wearing the denim jacket which covers his red-and-black checkerboard shirt from ''Wake Me Up. He is also wearing a pair of long black skinny jeans which covers his legs. Finally, he is a pair of black sneakers with hot pink laces. P3 '''P3 '''has pink hair tied up in a bob. She is seen in a pair of dark-framed spectacles. A black leather jacket covers her orange casual top, and she is also wearing a light blue miniskirt. A necklace is also seen hanging over her top. She is also wearing what seem to be a pair of black wedges for shoes. P4 '''P4 '''is wearing a hot pink-and-blue duck-billed cap which covers his brunette hair. He is wearing a baggy orange shirt which has a peace sign, as well as a pair of light blue jeans. He is also wearing hot pink-and-white sneakers. UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 1 big.png|P1 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 2 big.png|P2 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 3 big.png|P3 UnderTheSunshineCHN coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The routine starts off in a school courtyard with a flag pole in the background hanging a unknown flag. There are several balloons in the background, as well as trees and buildings. There also people walking and cycling in the background. The background then switches to the clouds, where there are also balloons. The sky is in shades of blue, as are the clouds on which the coaches are performing on. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: While walking toward the left, spread your hands apart. Gold Move 2: (this is done from P1 to P4) * P1: Lifting your left leg, use both hands to make a circle around your head. * P2: Using both hands, point to your heart, then slowly spread your arms out. * P3: While stepping backward, make two peace signs. * P4: Raise your right hand. Gold Move 4: While spinning both hands around in the air, turn your body clockwise. Swim_ar_gh.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 P1 solocircle f.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) P2 solostyle p.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) P3 solorebel mo.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) P4 soloup f.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Turningshake f mo.png|Gold Move 4 Underthesunshinechn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P3) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 2 p4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game Underthesunshinechn gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Gallery Game Files UnderTheSunshineCHN.png|''Us Under The Sunshine'' ( ) underthesunshinechn_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Underthesunshinechn pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots RJUE41-42.png|''Us Under The Sunshine'' on the menu Videos Wanting 曲婉婷 - 阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) Official Music Video References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance China Category:Dance Crews Category:Leaked Songs Category:Chinese Exclusives Category:Songs from Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version)